DurararRaWwWrR!
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: There is never nothing happening in Tokyo, more specifically Ikebukuro. Vending machines are flying, knives are throwing, motor bikes are rawring and gangs are at large once again. But hey, what's new? Hinted and possible Shizaya. OCness but not OC centric.


Chapter 1- Meet and Greet

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

The blonde turned his head in the crowd. He was now facing the girl soon to be his worst nightmare. She was perched crouching, covered crotch for all to see, on top of a taxi parked against a curb. Her head was titled slightly, a smirk plastered across her face, and her huge piercing dark brown eyes stared at him. She wore no shoes, but long black ripped skinny jeans. She wore a black lace bra, and a small black leather jacket with the zip done open. Silver framed Aviators rested on top of her midnight blue hair. Her accent and tan skin suggested she was a foreigner.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Rui Spencer. I heard all about you Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, short fused and doesn't like violence even though it's what he does best." replied the girl.

"Little girls like you piss me off. I don't like to fight girls though." said Shizuo.

"Huh." she chuckled. "Why is your hair blonde Shizuo?" she asked.

Shizuo opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question. See I already know…. It's the same reason why my hair is blue." said Rui.

Shizuo gripped his hand around the nearby signpost, crunching the metal pole in one hand with ease.

"Ooo, scary. See, we are people that have to do things like bleach our hair just so people don't cross us, like a warning sign. So hit me Shizuo. I am just another freak like you, not another little girl." Rui sneered.

Shizuo snapped the cigarette between his teeth in two and let it fall to the ground. He lifted his foot ready to stomp down on the cigarette and twist it into oblivion.

That was until he was interrupted.

"Shizuo. Leave her." Tom intervened.

Shizuo reluctantly refrained from stomping the cigarette and released his grip on the demented sign post. He left only a glare behind as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards Tom.

Behind his back, Rui jumped off the back of the taxi, landing on a black motorbike a little smaller than Celty's. She slipped each foot into a red converse shoe and zipped them up to above her calves. She manoeuvred the bike around the taxi and sped after Shizuo, not stopping when she reached him. She laughed as she ran purposely straight into Shizuo Heiwajima smacking his cheek into the ground with her front tire.

"You can't just brush me off, Shizuo Heiwajima." mused the bluenette looking down on him.

"AAAARRRHHHH!" Shizuo growled.

He picked up the bike with her on top with ease and threw it high into the air and as far in the other direction as possible. The girl detached herself from the bike and leapt higher using it as a boost and slamming it into the bitumen. She eventually descended from the air and landed on two feet lightly, crouching as she did before. She stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Gotta by a new one again!" she sighed referring to her motorbike.

"Shit!" she exclaimed noting the signpost flying at her.

She grabbed the pole of the post and manoeuvred it sustaining momentum around her body. She then returned the favour by sending it back his way like a spinning scythe. Shizuo ducked and it slammed into a vending machine behind him as spectators leapt away just in time.

"Until next time, Shizuo Heiwajima." smirked the girl.

She turned and ran, running light footed with bare feet, weaving through the streets of Ikebukuro with an infuriated blonde on her tail. Ducking into an alley way on her left, she ran up the three flights of rusty stairs on the side of a poorly maintained apartment building. When she reached the top of the building she backed up to the edge. Shizuo was approaching. She bore once last mischievous smile and laid back into the air like it was grandma's feather bed. She left the edge, falling…

falling…

falling….

.

.

.

A shadow caught her and placed her on the back of the black motorbike.

"Cheers Celty!" Rui thanked in high spirits.

Celty nodded and sped off without noticing Shizuo peering after them from the roof.

"Was I on time?" she asked,

Celty nodded again.

~o0o~

"Shinra. I have another job for Celty. A certain guest will meet her out the back of apartments at 3:04 sharp. Her destination is my house." Izaya told Shinra with a phone held to his ear.

"Okay. She'll be there." replied Shinra hanging up the phone.

"Celty! Another delivery job for you!" cooed Shinra.

"How soon?" she typed into her PDA,

"3:04 this afternoon. Here's the address." said Shinra slipping a small piece of paper into her hand.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way now." Celty's PDA replied.

"Okay, be careful and see you for dinner!" farewelled Shinra.

~o0o~

Tanaka Taro has joined the chat.

Saika: Good Evening Tanaka-san

Setton: Hello

Tanaka: Evening

Bakyura has joined the chat.

Bakyura: Greetings!

Kanra has joined the chat.

Kanra: Good evening everyone!

Tanaka: Ikebukuro's been quiet recently…

Kanra: Don't speak so soon…

Kanra: I hear there's a newbie in town…

Setton: Is that so?

Kanra: Yup! Meet and greet scheduled for tomorrow!

Bakyura: Anyone else have plans for tomorrow?

Saika: Coincidently I'm meeting some people to.

Tanaka: I have some business in Sunshine City.

Kanra: So mysterious, Tanaka-chan!

Kanra: I hope this 'business' you speak of isn't drug dealing D:

Bakyura: I'm sure Tanaka isn't a drug dealer.

Kanra: You never know! Anything can happen in Ikebukuro…

Setton: On another note…

Setton: Have the Yellow Scarves finally disbanded this time?

Bakyura: They should have.

Tanaka: I haven't seen much yellow in a while…

Kanra: Some say they are reforming…

Saika: I heard some rumours like that…

Kanra: Some say they are trying to become invisible like the Dollars…

Kanra: That's no fun.

~o0o~

"Sonohara-san?" Mikado questioned.

He approached the girl with the hood and glasses.

"Ryuugamine-kun." said the girl startled.

"What are you doing with that hood on?" asked Mikado.

Anri hesitated, contemplating what to say. What does one say when going about their private business?

"Uh-um-y- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just uh- curious… Sorry for being nosey I-" stuttered Mikado.

"No, no. I'm sorry, you're involved, you should know… I'm investigating the rumours going around about the Yellow Scarves reforming, I have to find the other Saika's to inquire." explained Anri.

"I was just on my way home, but I can come with you?... You know, only if you wanted me to?" offered Mikado blushing.

Anri blushed lightly.

"I'd appreciate that." she replied.

~o0o~

"KYAAAAA DOTACHIN, DOTACHIN! IT'S THE HEADLESS RIDER!" exclaimed Erika,

"WHERE!?" squinted Walker.

"Why is the Headless Rider heading toward Shinjuku?" murmured Kadota.

"Mmmm." added Togusa.

"What was that Dotachin?" asked Erika.

"Please don't call me that." replied Kadota.

~o0o~

"Saki!" exclaimed Kida,

"Oh you're back!" Saki beamed. "How's Mikado?"

"He's good. I told him to go ahead and pursue Anri, I bet he's hitting on her right now!" laughed Masaomi.

"Izaya-san still causing chaos in Ikebukuro?" asked Saki.

"When is he not?" said Kida, "But he said something about the Yellow Scarves reforming…" he frowned.

"It's okay, they won't recruit you back this time. You're with me now. We're away from all that. Safe and sound…" reassured Saki.

~o0o~

"My job ends here." said Celty via PDA,

"Thanks Celty-chan!" exclaimed Rui waving goodbye.

After Celty drove off Rui dropped her grin and turned to face Izaya's apartment building.

"Sheesh." she sighed. "I suppose mainstream can't hurt every once in a while." she grumbled.

She went inside and loaded herself onto the elevator and pushed the buttons like a normal person. She twiddled her thumbs and fidgeted in boredom. What to do while floors numbers are ticking over to higher and higher figures. Finally to her relief, she reached the correct level.

Moments later she found herself knocking at his door. Since when did she ever knock on doors?

"Come in." was heard from the other side and she let herself in.

"Rui Spencer."

Izaya spun around on his black desk chair.

"Greetings my friend," Rui charmingly smiled.

"Friend?" questioned Izaya.

"Yes friend. You and Shizuo are going to be my new friends." she confirmed.

"If that's so, then you'll know that it's _Shizu-chan _not _Shizuo _neh?"

"Shizu-chan sounds good…. So does… Izza-chan," smirked Spencer.

"As you please, Rui-kuuuun." taunted Izaya. "By the way, do you own a shirt? I didn't expect you to be a charity case."

Rui walked slowly in more of a wonder towards Izaya's couch.

"Have you ever considered taking your shirt off once in a while? You're always so conservative." complained Rui.

She sat on the back of the couch and leant backwards so her head was on the cushioned seat and her legs dangled in the air above her.

"I haven't. No reason to." Izaya put simply.

"Such a shame, although you'd think swarming hoards of girls would be ripping your shirt off at every chance despite being one of the most fearsome rivals of Ikebukuro." said Spencer who was occupied with checking her phone.

"Women here just aren't my type." mused Izaya spinning on his chair.

"Don't you mean, _women _aren't your type?" she cooed flicking her phone into her pocket.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again unsure of how to respond.

"Are you suggesting I'm homosexual?" asked Izaya.

"Should that even be a question? Of course I am." sniggered Rui.

"You humour me Rui-kun." he chortled.

"Why not Rui-chan?" she asked.

"Rui-kun suits you better." he answered.

"Well then, Izza-chan, I must be off. Can I use your window?"

"If you're suicidal," he remarked with a soft laugh.

Rui leapt up from her upside down contorted position and wondered around to the window behind Izaya's chair.

"You know perfectly well I'm not suicidal. I'm just not afraid of anything. See you soon!" she chirped.

The girl leapt out of the window into the black of the quick falling evening over Shinjuku. She flipped once in the air during her free fall and landed with both hands in her pockets, crouching in the same way in which she did on the taxi.

"Not afraid of anything?" Izaya smirked, "Yes… see you soon, Rui Spencer… This shall be fun…"

~o0o~

"OOiiii Leader! When are we going public!?" demanded a loud male voice.

"Ahhh Horada-kun, calm down, the time is coming soon. Be patient." hummed a seductive feminine voice.

"But I wanna take some action! You can't stop us or we'll take you down like our last leader!" threatened Horada.

"Firstly, you didn't take down your last leader, more like he took down you. And you won't do shit until I say so."

A woman appeared from the shadows, the first they had seen of their leader. Long silky black curls reaching her waist, a fringe that covered her right eye. Her eyes were bright green. She wore a black corset, and shorts so skimpy that they wouldn't even be classified as shorts, black satin ribbons snaked around in a cross hatching pattern down her legs, tying around her feet as a poor excuse for shoes. In her right hand she held a long black leather whip, plaited at the handle and the tip like a devil's tail. In her left hand was a long silver dagger with a snake shape handle with an eye like an emerald stone.

"Don't underestimate my authority,

Scum."

**Well Good Evening everyone, this is my first Durarara! fanfiction! I apologise if you are not an OC fan, if you aren't, then I doubt you would have gotten this far ne? This fanfiction may or may not have pairings, of course though, hinted or set pairings that already existed in the anime are present (Mikado x Anri) , (Kida x Saki) , (Shinra x Celty). This fanfiction takes part after the anime, I haven't read the light novel only read things on wiki about it. I like hinting Shizaya, in fact it is one of the most likely pairings, I don't often like to write OC x whoever unless reviewers and readers like it. **

**This may or may not turn into an M rated fic. **

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you like it, and I hope you take just a little more time to review? **

**Oh and my dearest apologies if I made any mistakes (plot or detail wise), corrections will be appreciated. **

**~Hermit **


End file.
